mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Orikasa
Ai Orikasa (折笠 愛 Orikasa Ai, born Kikue Orikasa (折笠 きく江 Orikasa Kikue?), December 12, 1963) is a popular Japanese voice actress and singer from Tokyo. She formerly work for Production Baobab but has left for AXL-ONE, Toshiyuki Morikawa's agency. Orikasa is also the Japanese dub voice for Jessica Rabbit in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Her debut work was Shoukoushi Cedie in 1988. She is most known for the roles of Pururun (Kyattou Ninden Teyandee), Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo!), and Quatre Raberba Winner (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing). Ai Orikasa plays the role as Empress and Daughter Strength in Magical Drop F. Other Voice roles Anime *Beyblade as Max Mizuhara *Beyblade 2002/V-Force as Max Mizuhara *Beyblade G Revolution as Max Mizuhara *Blue Drop: Tenshitachi no Gikyoku as Azanael *Blue Seed as Ryoko Takeuchi *Brave Story: New Traveler as Meladee *C³ as Zenon Houjyou *Captain Tsubasa: ROAD to 2002 as Misugi Jun (young) *Case Closed as Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya (temporary replacement for Ikue Ohtani), Megure *Midori, Seiji Asou/Narumi Asai *Claymore as Galatea *Excel Saga as Purin/Pudding *Floral Magician Mary Bell as Ken *Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger as Kotaro Kirigakure *Gravitation as Tohma Seguchi *Hetalia: Axis Powers as Sealand, France's Birds *InuYasha as Jakotsu *Kidou Shinsengumi Moeyo Ken as Yuuko Kondou *Koihime Musou as Kashin *Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku o: Yōkoso Tsugumi Ryō e as Naoko Asakura *Kyattou Ninden Teyandee (Samurai Pizza Cats) as Pururun (Polly Esther) *Magical Project S as Oryo *Mermaid Forest as Isago *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing as Quatre Raberba Winner *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam as Fuala Griffon, Ness Husher *Mojacko as Sorao Amano *Nurarihyon no Mago as Kagibari Onna *Planetes as Fee Carmichael *PoPoLoCrois as Pietro *Revolutionary Girl Utena as Kanae Ohtori *Romeo no Aoi Sora as Romeo *Saber Marionette J as Baiko *Saber Marionette J to X as Baiko *Saint Seiya Omega as Peacock Pavline *Sakura Wars as Ayame Fujieda *Shiki as Chizuru Kirishiki *Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars as Shiro and Levi Tolar/Mai Kobayashi *Tenchi in Tokyo as Ryoko *Tenchi Muyo! GXP as Ryoko *Tenchi Universe as Ryoko *YuYu Hakusho as Shizuru Kuwabara, Koto OVA *Angel Sanctuary as Alexiel *Battle Skipper as Sayaka Kitaouji *Blue Seed Beyond as Ryoko Takeuchi *Fire Emblem as Mars (young) *Gravitation: Lyrics of Love as Tohma Seguchi *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz as Quatre Raberba Winner *Kidou Shinsengumi Moeyo Ken as Yuuko Kondou *Magical Girl Pretty Sammy as Ryoko Orikasa *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Operation Meteor as Quatre Raberba Winner *Phantom - The Animation as Lizzie Garland *Saber Marionette J Again as Baiko *Saikano: Another Love Song as Mizuki *Sakura Wars as Ayame Fujieda *Sakura Wars: Sumire as Kaede Fujieda *Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Animation as Shiro and Mai Kobayashi/Levi Tolar *Tales of Symphonia: The Animation as Genis Sage *Tenchi Muyo! Mihoshi Special as Ryoko *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki as Ryoko/Zero *Variable Geo as Jun Kubota Films *Beyblade: The Movie as Max Mizuhara *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street as Hiroki Sawada *Doraemon: Nobita's Winged Heroes as Mom Gusuke *Floral Magician Mary Bell: The Key of Phoenix as Ken *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz ~Special Edition~ as Quatre Raberba Winner *One Piece: Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals as Momambi *Sakura Wars: The Movie as Kaede Fujieda *Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation as Rose *Tenchi Forever! The Movie as Ryoko *Tenchi the Movie: Tenchi Muyo in Love as Ryoko *Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness as Ryoko Drama CDs Kami-Kaze as Kaede Games *Another Century's Episode 2 as Quatre Raberba Winner *Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Marz as Silvie Fang and SHBVD Sergeant Leddon *Daraku Tenshi - The Fallen Angels as Musuhasu (Yuiren) *Mega Man 8 as Rockman (Mega Man) *Namco x Capcom as Saya and Kyuujuukyuu *Phantom of Inferno as Lizzie Garland *Project Justice as Zaki *Project X Zone as Ayame and Saya *Other Life: Azure Dreams as Nico Southey *Rumble Roses XX as Anesthesia/Dr. Anesthesia *Super Robot Taisen Alpha as Shiro and Levi Tolar *Super Robot Taisen Alpha 3 as Mai Kobayashi *Super Robot Taisen Complete Box as Shiro *Super Robot Taisen 4S as Shiro *Super Robot Taisen F as Shiro *Super Robot Taisen F Final as Shiro *Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier as Saya *Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED as Saya *Super Robot Taisen Original Generations as Shiro and Mai Kobayashi/Levi Tolar *Super Robot Taisen Original Generations Gaiden as Shiro and Mai Kobayashi *Tales of Symphonia as Genis Sage *Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side as Tsukushi *Valkyrie Profile as Aimee, Genevieve, Clair, Miriya and J.D. Warris *Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth as Aimee, Genevieve, Clair, Miriya and J.D. Warris Dubbing *Batman: The Animated Series as Young Dick Grayson/Robin *Darkwing Duck as Honker Muddlefoot (Katie Leigh) *The Good Son as Henry Evans (Macaulay Culkin) *Home Alone as Kevin McCallister (Macaulay Culkin) *Jingle All The Way as Jamie Langston (Jake Lloyd) *The Poseidon Adventure as Susan Shelby *Power Rangers in Space as Astronema (Melody Perkins) *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy as Karone/Pink Ranger (Melody Perkins) *Rugrats as Tommy Pickles (Elizabeth Daily) *Robocop 2 as Hob (Gabriel Damon) Category:Voice Actors/Actresses Category:Female Voice Actors